


His partner, his responsibility.

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Kidnapping, Spies & Secret Agents, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Prompts: Bellamy saying to clarke, "I've finally rescued you from that science lab that those people brought you to after they kidnapped you and oh goosh what did they do to you...?"It's not exactly that but if people I interesting I'm willing to write a second part to fully fill this exact prompt. For now, it's just Bellamy trying to get his partner back![UNFINISHED FIC. WON'T CONTINUE. WORKS AS A TWO-SHOT FIC IF YOU WANT TO READ IT]





	1. Chapter 1

He has been waiting for this day for the last two months. Yes, it’s been two months since Clarke was kidnapped and he has been going crazy since, because he blames himself for what happened to her.

_“How much longer?” he asks, glancing back and forth from the door to Clarke standing in front of the computer, downloading the files that they are here for._

_“Halfway there” Clarke tells him, not taking her eyes off from the loading bar as if that will make it go faster._

_Bellamy grips his gun tighter and takes a position between the door and Clarke, ready to shoot anyone who tries to get in._

_“Two guards are coming your way”, he suddenly hears Raven warn them through the radio in his ear._

_He glances at Clarke over his shoulder and sees her take her own gun out. The blonde FBI agent and his partner of three years gives him a nod, “We’ve got it”, he tells Raven and carefully walks towards the door._

_“Twenty percent left”, Clarke promises and starts walking towards the entrance too, just in case Bellamy needs backup._

_But before she can lessen the distance between them, as soon as Bellamy steps out of the control room, the door separating them falls shut trapping Clarke inside._

_For a moment Bellamy just stands there and stares at the heavy door that almost cut him in half. It takes him a few more seconds to realize the situation and start banging the door with the butt of his rifle. “CLARKE!” he yells again  and again till a bullet flies past his head. He’s forced to fight the guards coming for him while barking at Raven to open the damn door but gets no response from her._

_He takes them down easily, using only four more bullets. Without wasting anymore time, he turns his attention back to the shut door. Instead of  just smashing the butt of his rifle on it, he starts shooting at where he things it’s the weakest post._

_Soon he runs out of bullets and curses that he has to waste time on reloading the gun. Clarke is trapped on the other side of this door and doesn’t know what is going on. The worst scenarios come to his mind; she could be suffocating or being gassed unconscious or she could be facing something even worst that he can’t even imagine of and he’s stuck on the this side.  
_

_“Claaaarke!” he calls again but knows the door and walls are way too thick for her to hear him through. He calls her name on more time before lifting up on his shoulder the now loading rifle and gets ready to fire._

_Bellamy never pulls the trigger because as he aims, he hears the cracking on the door being pulled up again and gets in position to shoot anyone else present but Clarke. What he’s not ready for is to step into an empty room. He clenches his jaw and stays focused on his surroundings. He waits for someone to jump out of a hiding place and for a rain of bullets to come his way but nothing happens and that is what scares him the most._

_“Bel-amy...Bellamy?” Raven voice comes from his radio, “Bellamy! Can you hear me?”_

_He squeezes his eyes closed and drops the rifle to his side, “I’m here” he says in defeat, “What happened in here?”_

_“Bellamy I can’t hear your clearly, are you guys alright?”_

_Is he? Is Clarke alright? How could he know when he’s alone in here…? He can’t figure the right way to explain what happened here in the last five minutes. All he knows is that Clarke is missing and that is what he tells Raven._

_“My laptop? Is it still there?” Raven asks and sends Bellamy’s anger over the top._

_“Are you kidding me, Raven?! I just told you that I don’t know where Clarke is and all you care about is your fucking laptop?!”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Bellamy!” Raven shouts back, “And answer my fucking question!”_

_With the force of all his rage, Bellamy throws the rifle to the wall behind him. Heaving for a few moments, he turns around and searches for Raven’s laptop. “No, the laptop is missing too.” he informs her and slowly takes a step towards the desk Clarke was standing in front some minutes ago._

_What he notices there makes him press his lips together and take two quicker steps. There is a note the with a couple blood stains on it and he takes it in his shaking hands_

_‘Thanks for the lab rat’, it says. He reads it again and again, as if it will say something else the tenth time he reads it but it doesn’t. It makes him feel sick in the stomach but instead of throwing up he kicks the desk away and then starts punching and kicking everything in his way._

_Kane finds him, after what felt like eternity but it was only half an hour, sitting against the door frame, his left hand holding his bloody right fist by the wrist, resting it on his lap and his ear radio a few feet away, waiting for Clarke as if he’s Argos waiting for Odysseus to come home._

“Patience, Blake” Kane whispers from next to him, noticing how itchy he is to just run into the building they think Clarke is kept in and get her out. “We finally found her after sixty three days, don’t blow this up by being brash.”

Bellamy glares at him, not appreciating his comment. If Kane knew him, he would know he had been controlling himself since the search for Agent Griffin started. He didn’t kill Raven for messing up the first mission, did he? He knew that they would need her later. He calls that ‘controlling yourself’ and it was something really hard for him.

“We can’t waste any more time” he tells him instead of start yelling at him. Again he _controlled himself_.  “It’s been two fucking months. Who knows what these monsters have done to Cla- Agent Griffin.”

“Griffin is a strong woman,” Kane reminds him, “Whatever she’s going through, I’m sure she can hold on for a bit longer.”

 _Of fucking course she’s strong,_ Bellamy thinks to himself, _but that doesn’t mean we have to test her limits!_ “Besides, don’t forget that we’re here to both catch Cage and bring Agent Griffin home.”

 _The fuck it is_ , Bellamy quietly rolls his eyes, the last thing he needs to for Kane to dismiss him from the mission because of his language or behavior. _I’m here to get my partner back. If Cage happens to get in my way, I will take care of him too._

After that, they stay in silence. The team Kane formed for this mission is hiding behind bushes and trees all around the old factory, waiting for his signal to get in and tear the place apart for Cage and Clarke.

“Shift change” the agent standing on the other side of Kane says, lowering his binoculars to look at his captain. He’s been spying at the south entrance since they got here.

“Alright, everyone get ready.” Kane talks through the radio to the whole team, knowing that the shift change is happening on every side of the old building. “At my signal you do as we planned.”

“And remember, Agent Griffin comes first and then Cage. If we have to choose, we always choose our people.”

Now that is something Bellamy can stand for.

“Let’s go close this case” he says, trying to inject focus and a few minutes, later he gives the signal.

The orders Bellamy had were for him to wait with Kane till the others clear the first floor and for the first time in his career, he disobeyed orders. As soon as the other agents start shooting the guards and making their way inside, Bellamy is on his feet running with them. Kane didn’t even have a chance to grab his by the bulletproof vest he was wearing to stop him. _Nothing_ can stop him now.

Bellamy is the one to kick down the rusty door and he enters the building first, shooting the first two guards before he gets cover. It takes them a few more seconds to clear the first room from all the guards so that they can move to the hallway, where hopefully they will find the stairways to the second floor. That’s where Clarke must be kept.

The inside of the building doesn’t seem as old as the outside. It’s obvious that someone took care of it, made it their home. Or more like a _lab._ Bellamy doesn’t waste more time on these thoughts, his mind is screaming _find Clarke, find Clarke!_

To be honest, a few seconds into the mission, Bellamy didn’t really know what was happening around him. His body was doing all the work by itself; Enter. Shoot. Kill. Get cover. Enter next room.

He keeps moving like that until they clear the first few rooms on the second floor and he can basically feel Clarke’s presence on the other side of the wall. So, he stands still for a moment, collecting himself and mentally preparing for what will come.

Then he takes his position to kick the door open while two other agents are at each side of it. With a nod from for the other agents, he takes a deep breath and kicks the door down with all the strength left in him.

The thin door flies open and hits the wall with a loud bang. All three agents storm inside the room and quickly realize it is empty, or at least the main room. He notices a small hallway on the right side and motions the others to follow him. If Clarke is not there, then he cannot promise he will be able to control himself.

As they walk through the semi-lit hallway, he can feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. He has never felt like this before and it scares the shit out of him. But as soon as they take a turn and he sees blonde curls hanging off a cot, everything in him is screaming.

 _Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please-_ his legs take him to her side instinctively and he stands there, allowing himself to study her small and battered form. God, he missed her so much, how could have he let this happen to her.

He’s watching her chest slowly rise and fall as he unties her, scared at she will stop breathing if he turns around. She has been strapped on the cot like she’s some kind of psychopath who could get free and kill everyone in the room.

First he undoes the straps around her forehead and the wider one holding her jaw shut. _God, what have they done to you._ Then he frees her neck and shoulders, moving to each arm and quickly all the way down to her ankles.

Once he is done unstrapping her from the cot, he unable to do anything but stare at her small body. She’s almost naked, a bandage-like strip as clothing hiding her private parts and he can literally make out most of her bones under her skin, that’s how thin they got her.

He doesn’t even want to imagine what she went through because of him, what they did to her for him to find her in this state only two months past. _Is it normal? How is it possible?_ he finds himself wondering as he shifts his gaze from her body to her face.

She’s so damn pale and the purple circles under her closed eyes make his heart break. This is all his fault and he lets the guilt sink in his heart and mind. Though afraid that if he touches her, she will break, he cups her face and shakes her slightly. “Clarke?” he whispers, “Clarke? It’s me, it’s Bellamy. Please open your eyes.” He begs, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

When he doesn’t get any response, he glances at her chest to make sure she’s still breathing and it wasn’t just his imagination the first time. Luckily, her chest is still slowly but steadily moving up and down, assuring him that she’s probably unconscious and not dead.

He hears people talking and the radio on his hip is fire on fire but his ears don’t catch anything alarming so he keeps his focus on partner. Carefully, he lifts her upper body off the cot and pulls her to his chest, wanting- no _needing_ to hold her again after the months they were separated.

Her head falls to his chest and her hands stay on the cot limply. Bellamy closes his eyes, making himself remember that everything will be alright now and that Clarke is safe. He makes a promise to himself that he will never let anything happen to Clarke again, that he won’t leave her side until she’s on her feet, strong and stubborn as always.

He doesn’t realize he has been crying until someone calls his name and he finds himself wiping the tears away. He glances at the man over his shoulder, not wanting to move Clarke’s weak body around too much, afraid that he will hurt her more.

Kane stands in the hallway, staring at him with a smile on his face. Don’t get him wrong, Bellamy doesn’t hate Kane. No, he just hates how professional he can be even though people he cares about are in danger. It’s something Bellamy has hard time managing himself but everyone around him has accepted it.

Even Clarke, after a year of working with him, stopped arguing and complaining about how he always put his life in danger when it should be her. It’s just how he is and no one can change him, Clarke has learnt that much.

“Both goals have been met” Kane informs him but he couldn’t give a any less of a fuck about Cage, all he cares about is that he found Clarke and she’s alive. Though in second thought, he would like to speak a few ‘words’ with him so he’s glad they have him too.

Bellamy gives his captain a nod and turns his attention back to Clarke who he can feel her slowly stir awake. The small movement of her body brings a small smile on his face but it soon fades when an inhuman sound comes from her and she tries to push away from him.

She’s so weak that she cannot go anywhere. Bellamy holds her still, “You’re safe, you’re safe. It’s me Clarke, it’s Bellamy. You’re safe.” he repeat over and over again till she stops pushing him away.

She stays still for a few seconds, breathing heavily from fighting him before she finally opens her eyes. It feels like a miracle to Bellamy, like the best thing that happened in his life, almost as joyful as when Octavia opened her eyes for the first time in his arms.

“Thank God” he breathes out and pulls her head to rest under his chin, stroking her pallid cheek with his thumb. “I’m here now, you’re safe.”

From the corner of his eyes, he sees her lifting her other hand and reaching out to his vest. It seems like her fingers are trying to grab hold of it but they keep slipping. Not able to stand the heartbreaking image of her trying and failing, he stops stroking her face and takes her small hand in his, bringing it up to leave a gentle kiss on the knuckles of her fingers.

He doesn’t know for how long he has been holding her to him when Kane comes back and informs him that the helicopter with the paramedics will soon be here to pick her up so they need to take her outside to which Bellamy gives a nod.

“Your helicopter is here, Princess” he jokes even though he doesn’t expect her to slap his shoulder as she usually does whenever he calls her that. She doesn’t like the nickname he gave her the first week she got into his department at all but he’s loving it and is going to use it for as long as they work together.

Bellamy places the hand he was holding on her chest and winds his now free arm under her knees to pick her up. It makes him sick all over again how light her body is compared to the few other times he had to carry her out of a burning building or something equally dangerous. He bets he could lift her up with one hand too.

It takes him a good five minutes to get her outside, what with him wanting to be careful with her and not shake her too much, and within seconds the helicopter is flying above them, making Clarke close her eyes to the loud sound of the propeller blades cutting through the wind. Bellamy looks down at her and smiles, “Soon everything will be okay” he promises and watches as a couple of paramedics tied in the helicopter jump down to them with their equipment and run to Clarke.

He hates it but he has to let go of her but stays by her side the whole time. Clarke freaks out a bit when the paramedics start strapping her down to the stretcher and Bellamy is the only one who manages to calm her down and assure her that she’s safe and these people are only doing their job. After seeing how traumatized she is, he insists on flying to the hospital with her. The agents from the Rescue Department see the determination in his eyes and don’t question his decision. As soon as Clarke is up and been taken care of, one of them comes down to get him too.

He promises to stay out of their way and he keeps his promises. He’s sitting closer to the door than Clarke but still holding her hand as they examine her. He’s gazing over the thick forest they walked last night to reach the factory facility, which feels like it was years ago when it only was twenty four hours ago, give or take.

His knee is killing him from walking so many hours and everything that followed but the pain is nothing compared to the feeling of seeing Clarke again, of holding her in his arms and looking in her blue ocean eyes. If he had to, he would walk through that forest every day and twice on Sundays for her.

It’s one of the paramedics that bring his back from his thoughts, “Sir, you’re bleeding too. Let me have a look.”

_He is?_

“Your upper arm, Sir.” The man points at his left and Bellamy follows his finger.

He is right, though it’s hard to see it with back jacket he’s wearing under the vest, he can definitely make out the darker spot on it which can only be blood. “It’s nothing,” he shakes him off and turns his attention back to Clarke.

“Sir, it could be serious. Please let me-”

“It doesn’t even hurt me!” he snaps at the man, “Now tell me, how is she?” he asks instead, lowering his tone again.

Bellamy doesn’t wait for an answer before turning to look at her. He didn’t expect to come face to face with two eyes begging him to do as he was told. “I’m fine” he promises with a smile and it’s not a lie but she doesn’t change the way she’s looking at him.

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, he unwraps the vest from his body and then takes off his jacket, straightening his arm out for the paramedic to take care of the probably small wound.

“Always so stubborn” he murmurs as he intertwined their fingers of his good hand with hers and the other man cuts in half his long sleeve to get to the wound. Bellamy keeps his eyes on her the whole time he’s been taken care of and Clarke glances between him and his arm, as if she’s making sure it is been treated right.

“It’s nothing, Clarke.” He assured her the third time her eyes meets his, “Most likely a bullet gaze,” he gives her hand a squeeze, “Get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.”

Clarke presses her lips together, like she wants to say something but doesn’t have any strength to move her lips. Bellamy realizes that, so without warning the paramedic he moves closer to her cot and leans down to kiss her forehead. When he pulls back, Clarke’s eyes are closed and sleeping soundlessly.

It’s the first time in two months that Bellamy lets himself relax, lets himself feel again, be a human being. He closes his eyes, leans back at the helicopter’s wall and clenches his teeth to avoid yelping as the paramedic stitches his skin together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, you literally made me cry with the feedback I got in the first part. Never in my writing life got so many comments in a single chapter! Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took me a couple of weeks to upload, but the second part is here as promised. Also, I want to apologize for any mistakes you might find, since this chapter is not beta'd. My beta is busy with exams and I didn't want to delay the update, I'm weak okay? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sticking with me, hope it was worth the wait...

Bellamy hadn’t realized he had left the scene without letting his captain know he was going with Clarke until he watches Kane walk to him from down the hallway.

He pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against and holds his hands together behind his back. “Sir, I want to apologize for-”

Kane waves his seriousness off and nods at the door they’re standing outside of, “How is Clarke?”

It surprised Bellamy that he referred to his agent by her first came, it’s something he doesn't usually do. That shows that he’s not interested about her as just one more agent but as a person too. Bellamy likes the fact because he too cares about Clarke as a person first and then as his partner.

“The doctors I had the chance talking with said that she’s generally alright” Bellamy fills in, “Though very weak and starved” he adds, “She well need at least a couple of months to recovery from everything else.”

Kane frowns, “Everything else?”  

Bellamy swallows the lump in his throat, “I was wondering what they meant too, Sir. But they were in hurry to take her for the next test and they never answered my question.” 

The older man scratches his beard skeptically, “Where do they have her now?”

“I think the X-Rays, Sir. They should bring her to this room soon, though. They told me to wait here.” Bellamy explains and allows himself to relax a bit, folding his hands on his chest and turning to lean up against the wall again.

They stay in silence, Kane getting a similar to Bellamy’s position on the opposite wall, both waiting for the doctors to bring Clarke and inform them for her condition.

“Everything alright with Cage?” Bellamy asks after a couple of minutes to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

Kane nods, “Yes, Jaha is taking care of everything for me. If anything happens, he promised to call me immediately.”

Bellamy presses his lips together, satisfied to hear that Cage is finally getting behind the bars. He and Clarke have been working on his case for almost ten months now, so it feels good to finally have finished the job. It would have been amazing if the incident with his partner had never happen but he has her back and that’s all he cares about now.

Kane throws a uncommon for him look that Bellamy catches from the corner of his eyes. “You disobeyed my order earlier.”

Bellamy turns to face the other way, ashamed of this action but with no regrets. “I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.” He promises his captain and waits to hear the punishment for his action.

“Yes, it better not,” the other man agrees and smirks, “Except if Clarke gets kidnapped again…”

He knows his captain meant it as a joke and it was a way to tell him he won’t be punished for what he did, but it doesn’t make him laugh at all. Bellamy shakes his head, “No, Sir. It won’t happen again because nothing is going to happen to my team ever again.”

They both know it’s a promise Bellamy might not be able to keep but Kane understands what his best agent means. “Good. Because I hate hospitals.”

This time, Captain Kane gets Bellamy to crack a smile and you can see the satisfaction on the older man’s face. Bellamy hates hospitals too because it reminds him of his mother and how helpless he felt spending hours in her room, waiting for her to open her eyes but she never did.

“Is your arm alright?” Kane asks then, noticing the darker spot on Bellamy’s jacket.

He glances down at it, first confused since he totally forgot about it and then looks up, “Yeah yeah. Nothing serious. Probably a bullet graze. They took care of it on our way here.”

Kane opens his mouth to tell Bellamy that’s good but the sound of a cot being wheeled fills the hallway, getting both men’s attention and before the captain can say anything, Bellamy is already running to the two nurses and one doctor that are by Clarke’s side.

“Clarke?” He whispers as soon as he grabs hold on the side of the cot, stopping them all. His heart stops once he meets his partner’s closed eyes. Bellamy snaps to the doctor standing on the other side of her, “Is she okay?” he asks, not hiding his panic.

The doctor whose name tag says Jackson, just stares at him, “Let’s get Agent Griffin settled in her room and then we can talk” he promises, nodding at the two nurses to continue with their task.

Bellamy stays by Clarke’s while making their way to the room, only stepping back when the red headed nurse ask him to. He keeps him eyes on Clarke the whole time, fighting the temptation to push everyone out of his way to just hold her hand. He only looks away from Clarke when he sees the Jackson following Kane back to the hallway and he quickly joins them, needing to know everything the doctor has to say about Clarke’s condition.

To his surprise, Jackson shuts his mouth as soon as Bellamy gets close and Bellamy snaps to his captain desperate to not exclude him from his. Kane nods, “It’s okay,” he tells the doctor, “Please, tell us how Agent Griffin is.”

Jackson buries his hand in his pockets and clears his throat, “Clarke is going to live.” He starts and Bellamy holds his breath, feeling like he won’t like what he’s going to hear next. “But whatever they were doing to her, whatever was the reason, we need to reverse it.”

Bellamy and Kane exchange a confused look, “What does that mean?” Bellamy asks nervously.

“It means that, the nurses here came face to face with something no one has ever seen before”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bellamy rises his voice, almost grabbing the doctor from his shirt to pin him against the wall and make him tell them everything he knows without further delay.

Jackson sighs and stares at the older man, “I guess her blood wasn’t always black, was it?”

Bellamy freezes at the doctor’s question. How blood could be anything else but red? he wonders, taken aback to the turn of the events. “Her blood is black?” Kane asks, bringing Bellamy back from his thoughts.

“Yes. Something we have never seen or heard of.”Jackson explains, “We decided to run the blood tests anyway, see if we get any logical results but as expected nothing made sense.”

Bellamy doesn’t know how to react to the news. He stares between Kane and Jackson, then rubs his face and turns his back to them. He can still hear them talking, the doctor suggest to take his crew to where they found Clarke, try and figure what is going on and why they would change her blood.  

“Yes, that’s a great idea. I will arrange everything for tomorrow.” Kane agrees, “Anything else we can do for you or for Clarke? She’s very important, I hope you know that.”

“I’m aware of it and I promise, I and my team will do anything in our power to help her stand on her feet again, Captain Kane.” Jackson promises, “Now if you excuse me, I need to get her results from the rest of the tests.”

“Of course, thank you Jackson.” Kane and Jackson shake hands and as the doctor walks away, Kane waves Bellamy to follow him inside the room again.

The door opens and the two nurses walk outside with a smile. They don’t give them any instructions so Bellamy takes it as that everything is okay for now and closes the door behind him.

He watches as Kane takes a seat on the couch across the room, taking his phone out and start typing. Bellamy stays there, by the door, finally allowing himself to study Clarke’s motionless body lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

She’s connected to an IV and and has a hand and oxygen sensor on each index finger. Thankfully she doesn’t have an oxygen mask on, something that allow him to look at her broken but still so beautiful face without anything blocking his view.

He runs his fingers through his messy hair, preparing himself for the waiting his has to do until his partner wakes up. He grabs the chair from the corner of the room and places it next to Clarke’s bed. Sitting down, he reaches for her hand, taking in his big one.

“God, how did I let this happen to you?” he whispers, staring at her small form lying under the blanket. He can barely make out her chest rising and falling and short sleeves gown she’s wearing combined with her starved body makes it easy to see the black blood running in her veins.

Bellamy realizes he’s crying only when a tear drops on Clarke’s hand. He doesn’t wipe the rest away. Instead, he allows himself to finally break down, allows himself to cry and get everything off his chest. He drops his head next to her arm and lets the tears run freely, not caring that his captain can hear him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he repeats lowly, hoping that one day he will be able to forgive himself too.

He doesn’t really know for how long he has been crying when Kane places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a squeeze. Bellamy lifts his head up and stares with red from crying eyes at the man he considers more than just a captain.

“I will go grabs us something to eat.” Kane tells him, “Do you want anything else?”

Bellamy swallows and wipes the tears from his face, “Uhm, some coffee would be nice.”

“Coffee it is” Kane smiles and gives his shoulder another squeeze before heading out, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone in the room.

He hates how quiet the room is. He would do anything to have Clarke complain to him or argue with him 24/7 again. They might have been fighting a lot lately but they both knew nothing would change between them. They were partners and good friends and Bellamy believed no one would be able to change the way he sees Clarke. Three weeks after her abduction, Raven proved him wrong. 

 

_“Let me see” Harper glares at him, “If you need stitches-”_

_“I’m fine.” Bellamy limbs his way to his couch, finally letting himself get some rest after a whole week of working on trying to locate Clarke._

_Raven makes her way in his living room, dropping her backpack by the desk and immediately settling down to continue her research. “I still can’t believe you just walked in that basement without back up.” She murmurs, turning on her laptop._

_“And I still can’t believe how one of our best Agents managed to lose Clarke.”_

_Raven snaps and kicks her chair under her backwards. With three huge strides she’s standing right in front of him. “I swear to God, if you-”_

_“Hey! Calm down! Both of you!” Harper shouts, steeping between Raven and Bellamy. “Us fighting won’t bring Clarke back.”_

_“Tell her that!” Bellamy says loudly, pointing with his good hand at Raven. “She’s the one-”_

_“Bellamy! Enough!” Harper cuts him off, eyes fixed on his. She lets out a deep breath and turns to Raven. “Please, Raven. Let it go. He doesn’t mean it and you know it.”_

_Raven stares at the younger woman, trying to calm down as she asks her to. “Fine,” she drops her tensed shoulders and makes her way back to her computer. “If the man I love ever gets captured by the enemy, please shoot me at the leg before I start picking every opportunity to put myself in danger and end up like Blake” she says very lowly but not enough for Bellamy to not hear her._

_“What the hell did you say?” Bellamy groans and stands up only for Harper to push him down again._

_“I promise, if you two don’t stop now, I will drug you and wake you up only once we get Clarke back.” The blonde warns and Bellamy rolls his eyes at his friend’s promise._

_“It’s not my fault Blake doesn’t like to hear the truth.” Raven murmurs from the other side of the room and Harper has to hold Bellamy down again._

_“I’m not in love with Clarke. That’s bullshit!” he pauses for a second to rub his face, “I would have done the same things if anyone from my team was taken” he adds._

_In front of him, Harper rolls her eyes, “Yeah, right” she smirks and folds her hands on her chest, “You don’t have to lie to us too, Blake.”_

_“What are you guys talking about? I don’t get it. Me and Clarke are partners and friends. Nothing more.”_

_“Friends who go out of their damn mind when the others doesn’t answer their walkie within two seconds.” Harper jokes and turns her back on Bellamy to go get the med kit from his kitchen._

_“I’m sorry for wanting to make sure my partner is okay. Won’t happen again if it bothers you guys so much.” He says sarcastically as he lifts his shirt to take a look at the gash on his shoulder._

_“What bothers us is that you two won’t admit that you love each other. Raven corrects him, “If you don’t talk to her when we get her back, I will lock you two in a room and slowly suck the oxygen out of it until one of you admit their feelings.”_

_Raven waits for Bellamy to reply and when she realizes he won’t, she turns around and faces him. He’s still sitting on the couch, though now, he’s leaned forward, his head buried in his palms and he supports his weight on his knees by the elbows._

_“Bellamy?” Raven whispers, getting up to walk to him. A moment later, she’s sitting next to him and Harper is knelled in front of them, Bellamy still closed to himself._

_“Bell? What is it?” Raven asks softly, rubbing his back. “You can talk to us” Harper adds, placing the med kit on the floor to comfort Bellamy too._

_After a few moments in silence, he finally pulls back and turns to Raven, “What if we never get her back?” he asks, tears blur his eyes, “What if it’s already too late and-”_

_Raven pulls him to a hug immediately, not letting him finish his sentence, “Don’t be silly.” She says in his hair, rubbing his back back and forth, “Clarke is alive. Everyone is working on bringing her back and we will,” she pulls back and cups his face, “Do you hear me? We will get Clarke back, I promise.”_

_New tears form and fall on Bellamy’s cheeks as he stares in Raven’s eyes. “I can’t lose her” he whole body is shaking at the thought of not seeing Clarke again. “If we don’t find her-”_

_“Don’t think like that, okay?” Harper tries to fake a smile, “She’s not dead. She’s been held somewhere against her will and she depends on us to get her back.”_

_“And to do that, we need to stay focused” Raven reminds him, “And stop trying to get ourselves killed” he means it as a joke but Bellamy gets what she really means._

_“That too” he cracks a smile drops back on the couch. With a grown he manages to take off his jacket and shift, showing Harper that he let her treat him now._

_He doesn’t feel a thing while cleaning the wound and stitching the skin back together, he’s too lost in his thoughts to be aware of his surroundings. All he can think of is how scared Clarke must be, how much he misses hearing her yell at him or how much he needs to get lost in her blue eyes one more time before he dies._

_All he can think of is how much he needs Clarke Griffin back in his life so that he can never let her go.  
_

“Bellamy? Hey,” he suddenly hears Kane calling his name. He lifts himself off the bed and sees Kane standing behind him with two paper bags. “I brought you a hamburger and coffee,” he holds one back in front of him and nods.

“Thank you.” Bellamy says and takes the back, placing it on the table next to the bed without even opening it.

Kane sees him and tilts his head “Bellamy…” he stares at him, “You didn’t have anything for at least twenty four hours. You need to eat.”

Bellamy shook his head, “I’m not hungry. I will eat it for later” he promises and leans back on the chair, eyes locking on Clarke’s face again, not wanting to miss the moment she opens her eyes.

That doesn’t happen for another day, during which Bellamy drifts off a few times but tries to stay awake the most of them. Kane leaves and comes back a couple of times, something that Bellamy doesn’t mind. A nurse comes to change the IV and check on her vitals a couple of times and Octavia calls him every hour but he only answers after then missed calls.

He comes out from the bathroom when his eyes fall on Clarke’s hand and notice a small movement as if she’s waking up. He almost kicks the chair out of his way and take her hand in his. “Clarke?” her name slips his mouth and his eyes travel to her face. Standing tall next to the bed, he can hold on hand while with the other he can stroke Clarke’s hair, hoping that it will help her wake up without freaking out much.

Bellamy can’t do anything else but watch as Clarke slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few time and finally meeting his brown ones.

“ _Bell?_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will obviously write a third part sometime soon (I hope because life is a bitch) but comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're interested for more, let me know and I will continue the story. Thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
